Alien: The Void
by Destroyer of Peace
Summary: Mercer is seeing first hand why they say "In Space no one can hear you scream." A security officer on the ship Athens a year from any sort of human interaction and disaster strikes the ship pitting a rag tag under trained team to fight any sort of threat must somehow figure how to escape their ungodly foe. M because of violence, Gore, and everything else that goes with Aliens.
"Hey rise and shine Matty," a female voice sounded as a newspaper roll bopped Mathew 'Ogre' Mercer's square jaw having the ogre of a man open his eyes. Mercer is a big guy compared too most people on the Mining ship Athens. His rust brown hair kept too a jar shape but slightly over grown and curly from the deep space mining trip's soon too be overdue return too their head quarters. His massive hand traveled down his face to his face feeling his beyond well trimmed and highly maintained goatee matching his hair color. His green eyes blinked as they adjusted too the florescent lighting around the room. He is the Athen's security chief and third in command under the ship's Navigator. The security room sat empty except for the Captain kicking up her feet and slid a coffee mug too him. "Dorgan is going too have Vinnie and Neil start up Pervious and Haggle started up and ready the two shuttle's worth of miner's for another drop and hopefully the Forman up here will tell his Forman down their that we have enough material because the ship is almost over stocked with that vein they ran into."

Mercer grabbed the mug and took a massive gulp of the Captain's special 'wake you up and wire you too Earth' coffee. She uses some sort of bean that he hasn't heard of and it contains ten times the amount of a regular cup. He shivered as the warm liquid started it's effects, "Lasker still pissed?"

"About likely being a month late," The captain smiled with her perfect teeth. Her bright red hair and blue eyes just screamed Ginger. She's absolutely stunning as her face was narrow and beautiful, her slender frame mixed with curves in all the right places made her an ideal woman for any sane man to try and go after. Too bad she is already married and had four kids or Mercer would have to plant some crops of his own. "Yeah, but the navigator can get over it."

Mercer leaned his head back looking at the ceiling that he had a pin up woman exposing her magnificent body too the viewers. He joined the deep mining company RDSDM, or Roland Deep Space Discovery and Mining as an escape from his four years in the Colonial marines and a failed marriage with a now three year old kid. His time on the Athens consisted of sitting in his chair, managing a ghost crew of four other security members, smoking cigarettes, drinking home brews off duty, and best of all, screwing the brains out of the Nurse on the ship Rodriquez in his office.

Mercer's eyes traced the captain's chest then up to her face knowing she caught his gaze, "Susan who is on duty for the ride down again?"

"Dalton," Captain Susan Teach said bringing up a wrist mounted computer. "Gelder is coming up from the surface. Oh and before I forget Ty and Stark wanted too see you in Engineering."

Mercer watched Teach stand up and began to walk too the door past the weapon's locker he never really touches, and his eyes trailed the Captain's rear as she walked towards the door. She paused and looked over her shoulder, "Maybe if you were seven years earlier then you wouldn't have too run you imagination."

"Damn I was too obvious," Mercer smiled and leaned back in his chair hearing his door hiss shut. After silence sat in the room for a close nine minutes he grunted standing up picking up his holster and put his side arm in it then strapped it too his leg.

Mercer's mind mentally counted the thirty actual crew members of the ship and the forty miners that were squatting forcing the thirty crew members to wait for them too be satisfied down on the mining planet LV343. Honestly Mercer didn't mind, gave him more time to wet his whistle with Rodriquez and get more friendly with the other members of the crew. He looked at his reflection against a mirror and he adjusted his tight jumpsuit that all the crew members wore. He kept hit pressed, clean, and formal so much that the grime that most of the crew acquired on their jumpsuits wasn't present on his. He turned looking at his flat body that was hidden under the jumpsuit. He wasn't a muscle freak like some of the crew members, but not was he a skinny man.

Satisfied Mercer opened the door and instantly ran into Po. Po is the ship's geologist and one hell of a looker to Mercer. He loved slender framed women partly because they are more sensitive and he can manage and carry them around while he is having his primal urges satisfied and not have too struggle. Po is Chinese decent so she is the perfect size, standing about five five, black hair, beautiful brown eyes. She is a silent person be when she spoke it was important to listen to her. Po nodded to him and scurried away intimidated by his monstrous size.

Mercer chuckled as he began to make his way down the eight levels, and fourteen sections before he got too the back of the ship just before the last section being the engine room. He opened the door and stepped into engineering to see plenty of people at work getting ready for ship maintenance. Out of the corner of his eye a large black shadow moved towards him with a massive monkey wrench on his shoulder. Tyreese Masters, the best engineer in the sector and Sergeant in the security force. The man, like Mercer, was former Colonial Marine and he was slightly out of shape but he was strong willed and ultimately Mercer's best friend ever.

Tyreese approached and his beard wrapped across his face under his blue beanie glistened with sweat from the heat in the engineering room moved as he spoke, "Hey there Ogre."

"Hey yourself," Mercer chuckled as he spotted the overweight second best engineer in the sector Axel Stark. Mercer always joked about his name calling him a male stripper but they had a her stable friendship. "What's up?"

"Cap'n didn't tell yah," Stark looked over his shoulder. "Laddie I tink yah betta tell'm."

"Keep your pants on and slow down," Tyreese put his wrench down smiling. "You sound like a drunk Irishman."

"Wer always drunk you ninnie," Stark laughed pulling out a flask and offered it too a worker near by as if to prove a point.

"Anyways walk with me brother," Tyreese's baritone voice echoed in the large room. They walked over too a corner and he looked at his workers. "We found Sticky with his neck broken and thrown into the vacuum."

Mercer's gut twisted as he thought about the Vacuum. The vacuum is the towed part of the ship where only the miners worked because it was in zero gravity and they needed spacesuits to survive out there, "Where's his body now?"

"Jones is checking for cause of death," Tyreese looked at each engineer. "Only officers, miners, and engineers have access to that-."

"Captain to Security," Mercer's headset barked so he brought up the Mike.

"What's up," Mercer said looking around at the room.

"Report too the bridge NOW," Teach practically snapped at Mercer and he looked at Tyreese.

"I will stop in and check with Jones after I find out what-," Mercer started but a vibration rippled through the ship causing him too stop as the ship began to vibrate as the thrusters engaged.

Mercer looked at Tyreese and he began to run through the ship. The Athens is one of the largest mining ships ever as she is meant too haul eight hundred thousand metric tons of ore so she wasn't a tiny ship. The ship was long and it took about nine minutes bee lining it too the I level staircase that would take him up to A level or the ninth level the bridge.

He got too the bridge and the heavy door slid too the right revealing the bridge crew. O'Hara, the communications officer, rather tough and full of her Irish roots, Asagi, Chief engineer and one hell of a smart ass, and their German pilot Stahl. He saw Rodriquez, Po, Jones, Lasker, and Captain Teach hovering over O'Hara and her terminal.

"Triumph this is O'Hara respond and repeat your transmission," The ginger was messing with her station trying everything she could to contact them while keeping a calm demeanor.

"-Killing us," Mercer stopped when that came through the loud speakers. "They just came… Mines were cr-… Infected and implanted…!"

"O'Hara," Teach sounded nervous.

"I am trying," The red head looked at the screen. "Victory come in this is-."

"I got visual on the two," Asagi called out as Mercer got too it first. He saw the screen that Asagi was looking through and two black specks were rising from the brown, rust red planet. "Looks like they are still in the upper atmosphere."

"I am trying to get video and audio from Triumph and anything from the Victory," O'Hara called out. "They are freaking out."

"They said infected," Po pointed out catching almost everyone's attention.

"They also are incoherent," Lasker looked at the screens. He was an obvious white color member of the crew. Face perfectly shaved, hair styled, everything about him rang for Mercer too kick his ass.

"Get fire control ready for a hot landing if need be," Teach called out walking too the doors. "Lasker with me."

"I am coming too," Mercer said but he caught Teach shaking her head.

"No you are staying here I will call Carson," Teach said walking out the door with Lasker.

Mercer stood there for a moment before his badge and third in command kicked in, "O'Hara continue to try and get something from them. Asagi punch in what you can and give them landing lights. Extend the arms but make sure we have complete control once they connect too the arms. Po any life down there other than ours when the survey teams went out?"

"No this planet is too dead too have anything repeated too life," Po bit her thumb looking at the monitors for the rising ships. "No oxygen, carbon dioxide, and monoxide mix with sulfuric gasses, and Hydrogen Cyanide lakes and oceans make the atmosphere with a 4.9% of the atmosphere being that compound, and other various harmful gasses the planet is a death trap to anything on the surface."

"So what about underground," Mercer's eyes were wide not realizing that the world's atmosphere was a literal hell.

"Bacteria can't grow on the planet even underground," Po tapped her wrist computer. "We did run into a lot of silicon caverns on the scans, some even as big as Rhode Island underground but we avoid them for drilling purposes. But I guess some life can survive underground and above if they can adapt too the harsh environment but that would take hundreds of generations to do something like that."

"I got the Triumph O'Hara called out pulling up too a bigger screen. The pilot was Gelder and he is really supposed to be piloting Hughes ship without a good reason but Mercer could tell something was up as the thirty year old Veteran was yelling at two other people behind him with his eyes wide with fear.

Mercer peeled his eyes from the screen too see O'Hara, Jones and Asagi the only ones looking at their screens watching it with shock and horror. Stahl had pulled her blonde hair up and stripped her torso out of the jumpsuit. Po was sitting down holding her head, and Rodriquez had he head in a trashcan puking her lunch up. He looked back too the pilot and saw his face had turned too agony and he was holding his chest. Blood was leaking from his mouth as his ribcage broke open and a blood covered penis looking demon pushed out of his chest, "O'Hara, turn it off."

O'Hara didn't respond as she just sat in fear looking at the screen before her. Mercer walked over and leaned too her, "Hey don't do this right now, turn the screens off for the Victory she is gone."

O'Hara nodded and she turned off the connection. Mercer turned too the viewport and he noticed that the Victory wasn't dead, in fact she was very much alive as she passed the Triumph and came rocketing towards them with it's thrusters, and engines still on full burn, "Asagi where is she going!?"

Asagi pulled up the trajectory for the dropship and looked at Mercer, "Rocketing towards Bay three!"

"Stahl get your German piloting genius in gear and dodge her," Mercer roared.

"Not enough time," Stahl called out in her thick German accent.

"Asagi call the collision alarm," Mercer picked up his headset and pressed the talk button as the interior collision lights flashed yellow and the alarm went off. "Teach get out of there, everyone away from the bays now run!"

Mercer looked at his crew and watched as they began to strap into any seats they can find. "All crew prepare for impact!"

Asagi, O'Hara, and Stahl were fine as they were already strapped in. Po dove for the navigation chair and she had her hands on the straps as Jones cursed up a storm clipping himself in. Mercer pushed Rodriquez into the captain's chair just when the ship struck Bay three and taking out bay one and the Haggle in an explosion sending Mercer into the bulk head and the ship's gravity well tossed him about knocking him out.

-notes-

I don't own the rights to Alien. I am so glad I finally got this posted, I love the Alien Franchise mostly because it's science fiction but so scary! Like always if you want too go ahead and post a review or PM me, it doesn't matter. I am already working on chapter two so it will be out rather soonish.


End file.
